DREAMING-ING!!
Lyrics Nihongo 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく 約束するよ 手を繋ぐよりもココロ繋ごう 両手は開けよう ベスト尽くせるように ひとりより仲間といる方が 成長もできる 笑顔も増える 友情パワー 1-DAY 1-STEP 努力を重ねたからこそ 実現できたとき きっと喜べるよ I'm DREAMING!! 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう ぼくらは進行形 あきらめないよ I.N.G!! 大きな夢こそ見るよう 遠い場所こそ行こう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく 約束するよ Romaji kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou kanarazu akogare no STAGE tsureteiku yakusokusuru yo te wo tsunagu yori mo kokoro tsunagou ryoute wa akeyou BEST tsukuseru you ni hitori yori nakama to iru hou ga seichou mo dekiru egao mo fueru yuujou POWER 1-DAY 1-STEP doryoku wo kasanetakara koso jitsugen dekita toki kitto yorokoberu yo I'm DREAMING!! kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou bokura wa shinkoukei akiramenai yo I.N.G!! ookina yume koso miru yo tooi basho koso ikou kanarazu akogare no STAGE tsureteiku yakusokusuru yo English Translation Both the game cut and long version of the English Translation was found in the official Tokimeki Idol Wiki. Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage Other than our hands, let's tie our hearts Open both of your hands so that you can feel your best Rather than being alone, if you be with your friends You'll be able to grow and multiply smiles, friendship power 1-DAY, 1-STEP, because I made efforts repeatedly When it becomes reality, I'll be glad for sure I'm DREAMING! Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it We won't give up of our progress, I.N.G!! And looking up to large dreams, let's go to far away places I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage Long Version 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく約束するよ 手を繋ぐよりもココロ繋ごう 両手は開けよう ベスト尽くせるように ひとりより仲間といる方が 成長もできる 笑顔も増える 友情パワー 1-DAY 1-STEP 努力を重ねたからこそ 実現できたとき きっと喜べるよ I'm DREAMING!! 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう ぼくらは進行形 あきらめないよ I.N.G!! 大きな夢こそ見るよう 遠い場所こそ行こう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく 約束するよ 見つめ合うよ前を向こう 夢はいつだってボクらの未来にある となり同士 ココロで感じてる みんなの想いが勇気に変わる 情熱パワー 1-WAY 1-LIGHT ひとりひとつヒカリを持つ それが交じり合ったときに キセキになる I'm BELIEVING!! 信じた先に見えるよ 続けた先にあるよ 一途に進行形 ひたすらススメ I.N.G!! キミはゼッタイ大丈夫 ボクがいるよ大丈夫 たくさん光る夢の花を 咲かせよう 約束するよ 1-DAY 1-STEP いつもドキドキしていたい 今を"生きているんだ!"と 感じながら I'm DREAMING!! 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう ぼくらは進行形 あきらめないよ I.N.G!! 大きな夢こそ見るよう 遠い場所こそ行こう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく 約束するよ キミとなら 叶えられるよ Long Romaji kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou kanarazu akogare no STAGE tsureteiku yakusokusuru yo te wo tsunagu yori mo kokoro tsunagou ryoute wa akeyou BEST tsukuseru you ni hitori yori nakama to iru hou ga seichou mo dekiru egao mo fueru yuujou POWER 1-DAY 1-STEP doryoku wo kasanetakara koso jitsugen dekita toki kitto yorokoberu yo I'm DREAMING!! kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou bokura wa shinkoukei akiramenai yo I.N.G!! ookina yume koso miru yo tooi basho koso ikou kanarazu akogare no STAGE tsureteiku yakusokusuru yo mitsume au yo mae wo mukou yume wa itsu datte bokura no mirai ni aru tonari doushi kokoro de kanjiteru minna no omoi ga yuuki ni kawaru jounetsu POWER 1-WAY 1-LIGHT hitori hitotsu hikari wo motsu sore ga majiri atta toki ni kiseki ni naru I'm BELIEVING!! shinjita saki ni mieru yo tsuzuketa saki ni aru yo ichizu ni shinkoukei hitasura susume I.N.G!! kimi wa zettai daijoubu boku ga iru yo daijoubu takusan hikaru yume no hana wo sakaseyousuru yo 1-DAY 1-STEP itsumo dokidoki shite itai ima wo "ikite irunda!" to kanjinagara I'm DREAMING!! kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou bokura wa shinkoukei akiramenai yo I.N.G!! ookina yume koso miru yo tooi basho koso ikou kanarazu akogare no STAGE tsureteiku yakusokusuru yo kimi tonara kanaerareru yo Long English Translation Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage Other than our hands, let's tie our hearts Open both of your hands so that you can feel your best Rather than being alone, if you be with your friends You'll be able to grow and multiply smiles, friendship power 1-DAY, 1-STEP, because I made efforts repeatedly When it becomes reality, I'll be glad for sure I'm DREAMING! Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it We won't give up of our progress, I.N.G!! And looking up to large dreams, let's go to far away places I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage Gazing at each other and going forward Our dreams are always in the future of us Felling my companions with my heart The feelings of everyone changes into courage, passion power 1-WAY, 1-LIGHT, holding these lights one by one When they blend together, they turn into a miracle I'm BELIEVING!! I can see the ahead I believed, it's on the way I kept on We'll pursue our progress wholeheartedly, I.N.G!! You'll definitely be fine, if I am here it's alright I promise that many shining dream flowers will bloom 1-DAY, 1-STEP, I want to always feel excited While now feeling like "I'm still alive!" I'm DREAMING!! Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it We won't give up of our progress I.N.G!! And looking up to large dreams, let's go to far away places I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage If I'm with you, it'll definitely come true Song Connections/Remixes *The full version of DREAMING-ING!! can be found on ときめきアイドル project's DREAMING-ING!! single. **Separate versions of DREAMING-ING!! performed by each member of ときめきアイドル project, can also be found on this single. Trivia *'DREAMING-ING!!' was added to DanceDanceRevolution A, GITADORA Matixx, jubeat clan, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア, and SOUND VOLTEX IV HEAVENLY HAVEN on October 19th, 2017. *'DREAMING-ING!!' is the main theme to the upcoming mobile game , a spin-off of KONAMI's long-running series. *'DREAMING-ING!!'s' jacket is the first jacket to not be properly credited in the SOUND VOLTEX series. *In pop'n music, DREAMING-ING!! is not keysounded. *'DREAMING-ING!!' is the first KONAMI original song in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 to have a Battle HYPER chart. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket DREAMING-ING!!.png|DREAMING-ING!!'s jacket References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Songs Category:Tokimeki Idol Songs